Normal? What is that?
by triple baka
Summary: Story for AphroditesChild on Gaia. Jenny has the unique ability to regenerate her own body and the bodies of whoever she chooses. But what exactly is the limit to this ability, and how will it effect Jenny when she thinks she has figured it out? M for half-detailed torture scene.


"Alright! Today I gotta test my powers!" Jenny exclaimed excitedly. Turning on the stopwatch, Jenny pushed the knife into her hand gently, watching the blood flow. She tried not to wince at the pain coursing through her body, before eventually she felt that she had cut deep enough to see a drastic improvement in her healing speed. The blood ran down her hand in small rivers, before the blood almost began to stop. Soon enough, only within a minute's time, the wound closed on its own. She smiled to herself a bit, before putting the knife back into her pocket. _Looks like I'm healing faster than ever now… That's a good thing!_

She stretched her arms and brushed her scarlet hair from her face. She pulled the hood of her coat over her head, deciding to take a brief walk through the town. _I need to get some bread… Maybe some milk too.._. _But I better be careful. There are still people after me… So I better lay low… _Walking through the dirty, busy streets, she kept mostly to herself while doing her shopping, trying to avoid as much attention as she could. _I just have to be cautious is all…Not like I'm scared or anything! _She tried fooling herself_ I will be perfectly-_

Before she could register what was going on around her, someone grabbed her around the waist. She couldn't scream or begin to fight back before a hand covered her mouth and nose, and the strong smell of chemicals forced Jenny into unwilling slumber.

She eventually opened her heavy eyelids, only to be met with darkness once more. She blinked a few times, trying to get used to the ever-present darkness. She noticed numerous torture devices around her, and saw a man approaching her from across the room, ever so slowly. _Calm down Jenny… he can't hurt you. You will heal… Just calm down…_

The man came into her line of vision, and chuckled at her struggling. "Everything is OK, Miss. Jenny… Just stay still~"

Jenny screamed and struggled as the man brought the knife closer to her freckled skin. She howled in pain as he brought the sharp blade down onto her arm, over and over again. Once the pain subsided and her arm began to regenerate, Jenny faced what she thought would never happen.

The man began to hack at her arm once more, causing her to scream louder than the first time. The pain was unmatched by anything she had ever felt before. Once the blade hacked through her arm once more, and her arm began to heal, the man began to hack away. Time and time again this happened to Jenny, as all she could do was scream for someone to save her.

Eventually, her body gave out. The blade went through her arm and it didn't regenerate. Jenny looked at it, tied to the table. She felt tears well up in her eyes, as she watched the blade come closer to her face.

Waking up with a start, Jenny jumped out of her bed. Tears were streaming from her pale face, and she recalled the events from her dream. She grabbed her arms tightly, sighing in relief at them both being attached to her shoulders. _That dream… I wonder what it meant _She thought, looking out the window. People hurried about on the busy streets of the city, and for once, she didn't feel compelled to join them on their commutes. Instead, she decided that staying home was a better option.

_I wonder what things would be like… If I couldn't bring other people back from the dead… _She thought, looking out of the window. _Would I still be happy…? Working for the government as a hero? I wouldn't be a threat anymore… No more issues with morality right? _

She sighed, playing with her crimson-red hair. _Would I be able to walk down the street without fear of being captured? I wouldn't have to run away… I could keep friends… _

_Why do I have to be different?_

_Maybe they WILL find me… I won't wake up after being killed… My arm won't grow back on its own… Maybe my powers are only temporary… What if I can grow old without these stupid powers…? _

She sighed, and leaned back into the wooden wall behind her. She pulled the blanket she was sitting on over her small frame, and laid back down. _None of that will happen… I've had this "gift" since birth… I just need more sleep… Hopefully without any of those… Dreams… to get over these delusions of mine_


End file.
